Once Upon A Christmas
by Hilly Sparrow
Summary: Petit OS spécial Noël "Sous Tes Lunettes". Edward vient de passer un repas de Noël affreux, Bella s'ennuie... Joyeux Noël à tous!


**Et voilà la petite OS de Noel que je vous avais promis. Elle n'est pas trés longue mais je trouvais que ça pouvait être intéressant et étant donné que je ne suis pas assez loin de la fiction de base pour vous proposer un OS qui viendrait aprés, j'ai imaginé un petit truc avant :)  
**

**En espérant que ça plaise. Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noel et de trés bonnes fêtes de fin d'année 3  
**

**PS: pour le prochain chapitre de Sous Tes Lunettes, il devrait arriver demain ou mercredi :)  
**

* * *

**Once Upon a Christmas – OS de Noël « Sous tes Lunettes »**

_Noël 20010, 2 ans avant Sous Tes Lunettes, __**POV Edward**_

Je pouvais enfin retourner dans ma chambre. Cet odieux repas en compagnie de mon frère et de sa copine était enfin terminé. En général j'aime Noël, la magie dans les yeux des gens, dans ceux des enfants, c'est merveilleux.

Mais j'ai horreur de ces repas, d'autant plus quand mon frère est ici. Toujours les mêmes réflexions, « tu ne seras jamais comme moi au lycée », « Nous sommes si différents » ou bien la phrase qui tue « Maman, tu es sûr qu'Edward n'a pas été adopté ? ».

Ça faisait des années que ça durait et pourtant la critique était toujours aussi dure à attendre. Je savais que je n'avais pas le physique idéal. Je savais que mon frère n'était pas fier que je sois son frère mais je ne méritais probablement pas ce genre de remarque.

Je sautais sur mon lit et sortis le cahier et le stylo que je cachais sous mon oreiller. Je consignais la moindre de mes pensées dans ce cahier. Autant vous dire que certaines pages étaient noires de mauvais souvenirs et de réflexions idiotes. Je commençais à écrire ma page du jour.

_ Cher journal,_

_D'ailleurs je dis cher journal mais honnêtement, je n'appellerais pas ce cahier ainsi... enfin bref._

_Trêve de plaisanterie, ma journée, et surtout ma soirée, a été horrible. _

_Emmett était là, balançant ces réflexions me concernant à tout va. Parfois je me dis qu'outre le fait que je ne prenne pas mon apparence et ma réputation autant au sérieux que lui, je pense que mon propre frère me déteste. Je n'ai jamais eu le souvenir d'avoir partager de vais moments de complicité avec lui. _

_Parfois j'en rêve. Quand je vois ces documentaires sur les ados et les fratrie, j'aimerais vivre ça aussi. Maman n'y fait pas attention. Elle n'a jamais montré la moindre différence entre nous deux. Peut être qu'elle aussi me détesterait si elle savait ce que je vivais chaque jour au lycée. Mes journées étaient une scène d'humiliation permanente. _

_La seule chose qui fait que je tiens, c'est de la voir tous les jours. Elle m'adresse toujours ce joli sourire quand elle me croise, pourtant elle ne m'a jamais adressé la parole._

_Je crois que je l'aime._

_En fait j'en suis sûr._

_Bella Swan était comme un cadeau sur Terre, elle était belle, elle était intelligente et aimante. Elle ne fait jamais de mal à personne. Elle aidait des gens. Je savais qu'elle participait bénévolement pour aider à préparer l'église pour le sermon le dimanche (c'est d'ailleurs bien la seule raison qui fait que je me lève le dimanche matin pour écouter un curé, qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être H-24 sous drogue). Elle participait à la distribution de soupe à l'hébergement d'urgence des SDF pendant les grosses campagnes en début d'hiver. Elle était au cœur de l'équipe du journal du collège._

_C'était comme la perfection. Elle avait tout. Des parents aimants, pas de frère et sœur, des bonnes notes, des attitudes irréprochables. En bref un très bon avenir en perspective._

_Pendant longtemps j'ai rêvé qu'elle me parle, qu'on apprenne à se connaître... peut être que ça arrivera toujours. En attendant comme disait Newton, tu peux toujours rêver Cullen._

On frappait à la porte de ma chambre.

_-Entrez ! _Dis je d'une voix qui portait.

Je vis Rose passer la porte. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur mon lit.

-J_e suis désolé pour l'attitude d'Emmett, Edward. Il n'a vraiment pas été gentil et il n'y avait aucune raison... je veux juste que tu saches que... il a tort. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Tu es un garçon intelligent et gentil. Tu es travailleur. L'apparence physique ne devrait pas importer dans ta vie._

_-Pourtant, l'apparence physique fait tout de nos jours..._

_-C'est vrai... mais... ne te bile pas trop avec ça d'accord ?_

Rosalie était toujours gentille avec moi. Comment pouvait-elle être ainsi alors que mon frère était si différent avec moi ? Je répondais par l'affirmative, en secouant la tête.

-_Je crois que Bella Swan traînait devant la maison il y a quelques minutes... _lâcha-t-elle en repartant comme elle était arrivé.

Elle referma la porte. Je me précipitais vers la fenêtre et aperçus des cheveux bruns dans la lueur du lampadaire. La personne se retourna et j'aperçois les yeux parfois dorés de la demoiselle qui faisait chavirer mon cœur. Elle regardait vers ma fenêtre, je crus apercevoir un sourire sur son visage avant qu'elle ne s'en retourne chez elle.

_Je l'aime cher journal. Je crois que je l'aimerais toujours. Tout en elle me fait rêver. Tout est parfait quand elle est là. Un jour je lui dirais..._

_Un jour je lui dirais en face, en tenant ces deux mains Bella je t'aime._

Je concluais ma phrase d'un point et fermais prestement mon cahier avant de le remettre sous mon oreiller. Je me plongeais sous ma couette et malgré la soirée horrible que je venais de passer quand le sommeil me gagna, mes rêves étaient peuplé d'un ange hors du commun qui, étrangement, avait pris le visage de Bella Swan.

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

Il faisait un froid de canard dehors et j'étais en robe. C'était la tenue que j'avais choisi pour le dîner avec mes parents et ma grand mère à l'occasion de Noël.

Ma grand mère Marie n'était plus très jeune et le dîner de Noël avait tourné court. J'avais essayé de dormir. Je m'étais couché, en pyjama. Mais je continuais de fixer le plafond. J'avais essayé de lire entre autre mais rien n'arrivait à m'endormir.

J'avais finalement pris la décision de me rhabiller pour me promener dans les parages. C'était pas franchement une bonne idée mais je n'avais rien de mieux à faire pour le moment.

Je déambulais dans mes rues et j'étais arrivé devant la maison des Cullen. J'avais toujours aimé leur maison traditionnelle mais infiniment design en même temps.

Un banc était sur le trottoir d'en face.

Pour avoir traîner un moment ici, assouvissant mon besoin presque malsain d'en apprendre un maximum sur Edward Cullen, je savais que les fenêtres de sa chambre donnaient sur la rue.

Je m'assis sur le banc et observais les fenêtres. Elles étaient éteintes. Il ne devait pas y être.

* * *

Je pianotais sur mon portable depuis une bonne heure quand les lumières des fenêtres me vinrent à l'œil. Je relevais la tête et le voyais à travers la fenêtre. Je n'oserais jamais me présenter à lui. Il semble qu'aucune fille ne l'intéressait. Alors une fille qui trainait avec les gens qui lui en faisaient bavé. J'imagine que j'étais sur la liste noire...

Une grande blonde regarda par la fenêtre et me vit. Je faisais mine de ne pas regarder et elle repartit.

J'avais toujours apprécié Edward mais je ne voulais pas compromettre mon statut au lycée. Étrangement je ne voulais pas devenir une paria.

_**En fait tu ne veux pas devenir comme Edward Bella !**_

Peut être bien que ma conscience avait raison. Je l'appréciais énormément même si je ne le connaissais pas mais je ne voulais pas vivre ce qu'il vivait au quotidien.

J'ai attendu plusieurs minutes. Je me décidais finalement à partir. Je commençais à marcher pour rentrer. Je me retournais vers la fenêtre comme pour lancer un denier au revoir du regard vers sa fenêtre et ce que je vis me surpris. Edward était là, et il regardait au loin. Pendant un moment j'ai voulu croire qu'il m'avait aperçut finalement. Je lançais un sourire. C'est à ce moment que la neige commença à tomber.

C'était peut être un signe mais je n'oserais jamais lui dire en face... Edward je t'aime.

* * *

Je rentrais chez moi et découvris ma mère sur le canapé.

_-Où étais-tu Bella ?_

_-Je suis allé me promener, je n'arrivais pas à dormir..._

_-D'accord, va te coucher ma chérie. Et Joyeux Noël ma princesse._

_-Joyeux Noël maman._

_Joyeux Noël Edward._

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre de Sous Tes Lunettes.  
**


End file.
